Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604161735/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170612193023
Link The main playable character(s) and hero(es) of the series. You play as a different incarnation of Link in every series of games, but he always has some world-saving destiny at hand. Garbed in his green tunic with sword and shield in hand, he's out to save the world (and frequently, the princess) from whichever Big Bad comes his way. He holds the Triforce of Courage, though not in every game.---- *The Ace: He is a powerful swordsman, (sometimes) a magic user, a skilled adventurer, and a legendary hero whose incarnations unfailingly appear across the centuries. *Action Hero: He is a warrior, this is a given. *Adorably Precocious Child: Even in his younger incarnations, Link is righteous and unbreakable. *Adorkable: Starting with Wind Waker, he's been given this quirk as a minor personality trait, especially his "Toon" versions. The Wind Waker Link was specifically characterized as someone who was trying very hard to live up to the standard of being a hero, but constantly failed in hilarious ways. The creators specifically mentioned making him this to avoid having him be "too cool" and an unrelatable action hero. *All-Loving Hero: Link will help those around him, no matter what. Affiliation, race, and different dimension mean little to him. To him, helping is helping. This is quite possibly why he's the chosen of the Triforce Of Courage. It takes true courage to be willing to help so many people without a second thought for your safety. *Alternate Self: The events of Ocarina of Time split the timeline in three, making the Links seen in the Decline, Adult, and Child timelines this to each other. He also has a cowardly Lorule counterpart named Ravio. *Ancestral Weapon: Twilight Princess Link is a descendant of the Hero of Time, making the Master Sword this. *Animorphism: In A Link to the Past, he turned into a rabbit, and in Twilight Princess, a wolf. The manga adaptation of the former by Akira Himekawa has him turn into a wolf as well. *Audience Surrogate: This is the reason his name is Link. *Badass Adorable: Well, look at him. Even the older Links tends to get a "d'aww" out of fans when they get their cute on. *Badass Biker: In ' Mario Kart 8'', seeing as his default vehicle is a motorbike. *Badass Bookworm: Not only is he a skilled warrior, he is also smart enough to solve an impressive amount of puzzles. Happens literally, too; in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, he retrieves a book from the library to help translate ancient text throughout the game. *Baleful Polymorph: His wolf transformation in Twilight Princess, his Deku form in Majora's Mask, and his rabbit-form inA Link to the Past. He does usually manage to find ways to put his transformations to good use, though, especially once he manages to gain control of them. *Beware the Nice Ones: He's generally portrayed as a friendly, kindhearted young man who tends to go out of his way to help those in distress. He is also the avatar of Courage, and has a history of beating the hell out of everything from dragons to demigods. *BFS: **He is able to use larger-than-average swords in some games, such as the Biggoron's Sword and the Great Fairy Sword. **In Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword, the Master Sword is almost as long as he is tall. **In Breath of the Wild, he can use huge claymores, axes, and other such two-handed weapons. *Big Brother Instinct: To Aryll in The Wind Waker, and to all the kids in Ordon Village in Twilight Princess. *Bishōnen: In his adult forms. *Blue Is Heroic: Blue is a common color worn by him besides green. He starts off with blue pajamas in The Wind Wakerand the Champion's Tunic, his most observed outfit in Breath of the Wild, is bright blue. *Bow and Sword, in Accord: While he has a vast array of weaponry, he is rarely seen without a sword or a bow. *The Champion: Zelda's, whenever she's more than a cameo. Kind of the point, really. *Chaste Hero: Generally, although subject to a few exceptions: **He is kissed by Zelda once in The Adventure of Link and again in the Oracle series. **There is also Puppy Love between Link and Zelda in Spirit Tracks. **In Skyward Sword, he and Zelda actually go on a date. Hell, they found the Royal Family of Hyrule. *Chick Magnet: He doesn't get much female attention in most games, but he apparently has the ability to charm most girls that he meets. Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Breath of the Wild's Links are prime examples. *The Chosen One: **In A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, the Oracle series, Twilight Princess, and Skyward Sword. "The Hero Chosen by the Gods," indeed. The major exception is The Wind Waker, where he is The Unchosen One and he has to find the Triforce of Courage himself and prove his worthiness to be the hero. **Played with in The Adventure of Link; despite possessing a mark on his hand indicating that he is the only one worthy of obtaining the Triforce of Courage and awakening Zelda, he still has to prove himself by running the gauntlet of the Great Palace and taking it for himself. *Chronic Hero Syndrome: Link will find himself helping random citizens in his quest to save Hyrule. *Clothes Make the Legend: To the point that, in The Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and Spirit Tracks, there is a reason as to why he wears the so-called "Hero's Clothes". *Color Motif: He's almost always associated with the color green, due to his trademark clothes, his connection with nature (he often starts his adventures in a forest in the countryside), and the Triforce of Courage (the piece of the goddess Farore, who is also associated with green). Very often, blue and indigo serve as secondary colors for him too (the Hylian Shield, the Master Sword, the glow of its attacks, etc..) *Combat Pragmatist: Though he's skilled with a sword, the majority of his battles have him coming up with a more clever way to take his foe down than simply head-on combat, such as irritating Valoo even more (the point of the battle was to get rid of the source of his irritation) so he causes a stone slab on the ceiling to drop on Gohma. This mostly happens out of necessity, as Link might not be able to damage the foe normally, but in fights he CAN win with just his sword, there are often alternate methods of defeating the opponent, like reflecting energy balls with a net, or using a hammer instead of a sword. *Conveniently an Orphan: Link never has his parents appear in-game, and it's usually implied that they died some time before. He's occasionally lucky enough to have a few blood-relatives. *Cool Sword: It's called the friggin' Master Sword! *Cosmic Keystone: He is the destined bearer of the Triforce of Courage, ⅓ of a divine wish-granting artefact. *Costume Evolution: The exact look of Link's Hero outfit varies from game to game, but in the original games — and most of the games set in the Decline timeline — it has yellow trim. Ocarina of Time gave him tights, while Twilight Princessadded chainmail and pants. *Crazy-Prepared: Has a weapon/item for every possible situation. *David vs. Goliath: Very frequently takes the role of David. It's actually to his advantage, as most attacks send him flying and give him room to recover. *Dark Is Not Evil: He makes use of Twilight-based magic in Twilight Princess and he wields the power of theAmbiguously Evil Fierce Deity's Mask in Majora's Mask, but remains a hero. *Depending on the Artist: The different Links have often wildly divergent appearances. The only real constants are his green tunic and hat, and even those aren't seen often in Breath of the Wild. **In the last decade or so, Link's appearance has largely standardized to just two blond models: the young "Toon Link", and the older more realistic teenage Bishonen. Previous Links had different hair colors like brown or auburn, and the art style shifted wildly. He even had pink hair in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Today Nintendo seems content to just stick with just these current two styles. **His eyes are usually very blue, but in The Wind Waker and other games featuring "Toon Link", they're black. **As mentioned above, Breath of the Wild mostly does away with the classic green tunic, relegating it to your reward for beating all Shrines and the previous tunics appearing as Amiibo bonuses. He's still unmistakably Link in facial features, but his new main outfit is the blue Champion's Tunic. *Death Glare: Normally, Link has a pretty calm and sometimes even happy expression, so when you see him frowning at an enemy, you know shit is getting real. Skyward Sword would be the best example, but there are instances before that. *Demolitions Expert: Bombs have been a standard part of his arsenal since the early days, and over the years he's gotten more creative in their usage. *The Determinator: Practically his superpower. Link never gives up (see Heroic Spirit, below). *Instant Expert: ...unless it's this. Give him a new toy, no matter how bizarre, and Link will be wielding it like a natural in a matter of minutes. *Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?: Since the Big Bad of each game tends to be some sort of Eldritch Abomination, yes. Yes, he does. Frequently. *Die, Chair! Die!: All Links seem to share an instinctive hatred of pottery and tall grass. *Earn Your Title: Every game sees Link having to overcome a series of tests designed to test his virtues and see if he can be the Hero of Hyrule. *Emerald Power: He wears green clothes, his homeland is most games is a lush forest, and Farore, his patron goddess, is also symbolized by green. *Eternal Hero: Skyward Sword and Hyrule Historia imply that each Link is the incarnation of the "Spirit of the Hero", therefore making successive Links the reincarnations of their predecessors. Hyrule Warriors is the first game — albeit not part of the established timeline — to explicitly state this to be the case. Hyrule Historia notes that not all of them may have even been named Link, but that the name is given by the storytellers who recount the Legends of Zelda. This is aLamp Shade on the fact that you can name the character in every game, but even in-universe previous Links are only referred to by titles such as The Hero of Men, Hero of Time, or Hero of Winds, never by given name. And though characters may note that the current Link is wearing The Hero's Clothes, wielding the same Cool Sword, or having the same spirit, they never say that he has the same name. Of course, this wording is right after "they could be the same person, or relatives...", so they could mean family name. *Everything's Better with Spinning: Since A Link To The Past, this has been one of his best sword attacks, and essentially his signature move. *Farm Boy: In Twilight Princess. While not farmboys per se, most Links tend to lead fairly simple lives in rural or suburban settings before being drawn into an adventure (such as being an apprentice blacksmith). Breath of the Wild's Link is an aversion. *Featureless Protagonist: Was this for the first few games (well, sort of), but with additions over time of backstory, family members, and motivations other than "save Zelda", seems to be beginning to grow out of it. *Good Is Not Soft: Link is (most often) a humble farmboy, but when things get messy, the bad guys will be destroyed. *Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold: About half of Link's incarnations have blond hair and, true to the trope, he is often kind to the people he meets. *Hello, [Insert Name Here]: Although his Canon Name "Link" is used extensively everywhere, you get to name the lad in almost every game. While at least one of the Links could've actually been named Link — for example, in Breath of the Wild Zelda's spoken dialogue actually calls him this — the other heroes' real names have been lost to history, so it's open to interpretation. *The Hero: Of course. Just about every Link from Ocarina of Time onwards has had "Hero of..." as part of their moniker. *Heroes Prefer Swords: Many of Link's incarnations are highly skilled swordsmen, or become them over the course of their adventures, and all of them wield swords as their primary weapon. *Heroic Ambidexterity: After the Wii port of Twilight Princess (and, to a greater extent, Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild in general) had right-handed Links, Word of God has stated that the Links are actually ambidextrous (and hand preference depends on the incarnation). *Heroic Mime: **The God of the Trope. **Aside from battle cries, Link never says a word. But NPCs sometimes react as though he does, implying that his dialogue is supposed to be imagined by the player. Occasionally, he gets a Dialogue Tree. Also at some points inThe Wind Waker, where he very clearly calls out "Come on!" during the escort missions. This is averted again inTwilight Princess. Not the main Link, he's as silent as ever, but Hyrule Historia says that the Spirit Advisor Hero's Shade is the ghost of the Link from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. **He's actually seen talking during cutscenes in Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds, and Breath of the Wild, but the audience doesn't hear anything. But they get the gist of it if they have been following the game's plot. **In the non-canon Hyrule Warriors, it's taken Up to Eleven, where he's confirmed to be mute and uses fairies to interpret for him. **This doesn't apply to the manga adaptations, where Link actually can speak and the reader actually sees what he's saying to whoever he is with. **In Breath of the Wild, whenever dialogue options come up, they're phrased as actual dialogue. Also, while he himself is never heard speaking, in a flashback, Zelda directly quotes something he told her. *Heroic Lineage: Some of the Links in the series are descendants of others. This is notably subverted by the Hero of Winds, who is not related to the Hero of Time, but manages to be a hero anyway. He also starts his own lineage in his sequels. Skyward Sword and Hyrule Historia imply that the various Links are reincarnations of the Spirit of the Hero. *Heroic Spirit: Whether the obstacles are diabolic puzzles or demon kings, nothing stops Link when people need him. Lampshaded in Skyward Sword, which explains that he's The Chosen One specifically because of this. *Horse Archer: Originally, the only thing that he could use while riding Epona was his bow. *Hot-Blooded: If there's one thing all of Link's incarnations have in common, it's passion. *Humble Hero: Humility is officially described as one of his virtues. In some games, Link hails from a humble background and is pretty happy with that kind of life until duty comes calling. *Hyperspace Arsenal: A sword, shield, bow, boomerang, bombs, and a hookshot. And those are just his standard items. *Iconic Item: The Master Sword and the Hylian Shield are almost as iconic of him as... *Iconic Outfit: His trademark green tunic and hat. Its first canonical appearance was the green version of the knight's uniform in Skyloft. Somehow, it came to be casual clothes worn by the Kokiri. Then it became known as the Hero's Clothes after the Hero of Time (who was raised as a Kokiri). In the Adult Timeline, it became part of a coming of age ritual on Outset Island, before the Hero of Winds brought it full circle to being a knight's uniform in New Hyrule. *Ideal Hero: No matter in what situation he is in, he is always described as the ideal choice to be the hero of Hyrule. *Innocent Blue Eyes: Of the heroic and idealistic variety. *Jaw Drop: **Happened in The Wind Waker and Spirit Tracks when he meets Zelda for the first time. Even accompanied by a long gasp in Spirit Tracks. Blush Stickers, too. **This can also happen when he sees a big scary boss monster... or when a boss is Not Quite Dead yet. *Kid Hero: Though only when he's a kid. *Kleptomaniac Hero: If it even vaguely looks useful and isn't nailed down, Link will nab it. And anything that is nailed down? He will brave a dungeon's depths just to get something he can use to pry it up so he can nab that as well. *Knight in Shining Armor: He has a very strong knighthood motif, and is explicitly stated to be a literal knight in bothSkyward Sword and Breath of the Wild. Normally, he sets aside the literal shining armor for his iconic green tunic and hat, but he can wear plate in both Breath of the Wild (in the form of the Soldier's Armor and Ancient Armor) and Twilight Princess (in the form of the Magic Armor). *Lady and Knight: The White Knight to Zelda's Bright Lady. *Leitmotif: The field theme for each game, which usually means the Main Theme of the series. Some melodies once unique to individual games, like the Ocarina of Time Hyrule Field and the Twilight Princess Hyrule Field themes, have become recurring in future games as well. *Lightning Bruiser: Almost always very light on his feet, and strong enough to throw around or clash swords with foes much larger than him. In one case, he's able to overpower Ganondorf in a contest of strength. *Magic Knight: Pairs good old-fashioned swordsmanship with magical items, and occasionally magic spells. *Magic Music: Whether it's an ocarina, a harp, or a magical baton, several of the Links have had the ability to warp time and space via music. *Master Swordsman: Develops into one or is one from the beginning in each game. *Maybe Ever After: While Link and Zelda have never been outright confirmed as an Official Couple, it's been implied many, many times. *Meaningful Name: His official name refers to the fact that he is the player's "link" to the game world. And by pure coincidence, this left-handed hero's name just happens to be German for "left." **In Dutch, Link means both "risky" and "dangerous". Which describes the situations he's in adequately well. *Mr. Fanservice: His Bishōnen designs. The first one in Ocarina of Time was made specifically to make him physically attractive. Boy, did it work! The peak was his Shirtless Sumo Scene in Twilight Princess, which was pretty much everyZelda fangirl dream come true. Except for the fact that he had to fight a... let us say... less physically attractive character. *Muscles Are Meaningless: Often performs feats of strength that, considering his size, should be completely impossible. Some cases are justified with the use of magical enhancements. Others (such as swinging around a sword literally twice his size in Skyward Sword and 3 times his size in Wind Waker) are not. *Nice Guy: Link is nice to just about everyone he meets. *Nice Hat: Would he really be Link without it? It practically even got its own game. **Nintendo Power once stated that the one thing Link could do that nobody else could is make a floppy green hat look cool. They're right. *No-Nonsense Nemesis: Rare heroic example. If Link has any advantages over his enemies, he will use them, such as attacking weak spots, using items to clear distances, or using the terrain to his advantage. Really, everything is fair game to Link. *Not a Morning Person: If the number of games that begin with a Good Morning, Crono scenario is any indication, he likes to sleep in when he isn't busy saving Hyrule. *One-Man Army: Repeatedly shown to be utterly superior to Hyrule's official army. *One Mario Limit: Played With. According to Word of God, the actual names of the various heroes (such as the "Hero of the Winds" and the "Hero of Time") may not actually be "Link". The stories we see in the series are legends told generations after they happened. It could very well be that a person named "Link" gets reincarnated every so often, or it could be that Hyrulean storytellers retroactively named every Hero that appeared "Link", regardless of what their original names were. *Only I Can Kill Him: Being the chosen wielder of the Master Sword, Link is the only one who can kill Ganondorf. *Only the Chosen May Wield: The Master Sword does not appear in every Zelda game, but when it does, a Link is always the chosen wielder. *The Paladin: He is the chosen hero of gods and wields Holy weapons like the Master Sword and Light Arrows. *Pants-Free: Played straight in most of the earlier games, where the art made it clear he wasn't wearing much under the tunic. After Ocarina of Time, though, they started showing him wearing tights, and in Twilight Princess, he is finally given real pants. *Parental Abandonment: In every single one of his incarnations. The closest he ever came to having parents wasOcarina of Time (in which they were revealed to be dead). He gets to have an uncle in A Link to the Past and a Grandma and Grandpa in Wind Waker and The Minish Cap (respectively), but that's about it. *Platonic Life Partners: With Zelda, in games where their relationship doesn't have romantic implications. It has been noted in some games, most notably The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. *Plot Tailored to the Party: No matter how bizarre the magical knicknacks he picks up, he'll find some way to kill at least one giant monster with it. *Precursor Heroes: Some Links are this to their successors. The best-known example is the Link of Ocarina of Time, who is the ancestor of the Link of Twilight Princess. *Progressively Prettier: Link was rather average looking in his first few appearances, with unkempt hair, a stubby nose, and enormous ears. It wasn't until Ocarina of Time that he became a full-on Bishonen thanks to sharper features, a cleaner hair-do, and thinner ears, and he's only gotten prettier since then. *Reincarnation: Link is not just one hero, but many who are all incarnations of the "Spirit of the Hero" who is destined to fight Ganondorf alongside Zelda. *Rewarding Vandalism: Link's primary source of income is smashing random objects. Especially pottery. *Sacred Bow and Arrows: His Light Arrows/Silver Arrows. *Screaming Warrior: Link's only spoken dialogue has been screaming at his enemies as he hacks them to pieces. *Second-Person Narration: With a few exceptions that can be written off as typos, the narration always refers to Link as "you", e.g. "You found ten rupees!". The instruction manuals for A Link to the Past and Link's Awakening are written entirely in second person. *Ship Tease: Besides having this with Zelda throughout the series, in each individual game there's always at least one female character who develops a crush on him. *Showy Invincible Hero: We all know he'll win, but dear Gods, it's almost as much fun to watch him win as it is to be him when he wins. *Signature Move: His Spin Attack. Also, to a lesser degree, the Jumping Down Thrust/Finishing Move. *Smarter Than You Look: A portion of the fandom doesn't think much of Link's intelligence, possibly due in part to hisNice Job Breaking It, Hero! in Ocarina of Time (when he was all of ten, following Zelda's advice, and was raised in aHidden Elf Village). Virtually every game in the series relies on figuring out all manner of puzzles, including some nastyPuzzle Boss opponents. He may be goofy on occasion, but even the Master Sword isn't the sharpest weapon in his arsenal. *The Southpaw: Except on the Wii and in Breath of the Wild. Interestingly, early official art for the first game shows him holding his sword in his right hand. The left-handedness came about because of his Ambidextrous Sprite appearance in that game, and it was decided to make the southpaw status canon. *Special Person, Normal Name: The Hero of Hyrule has the average name "Link". *Spirit Advisor: He both has and is one in Twilight Princess, as the Hero's Shade who guides Twilight Princess Link is in fact the Link from Ocarina of Time according to Hyrule Historia. *Stab the Sky: Many times across the series, but Skyward Sword turns it into an actual gameplay mechanic. *Sword Beam: In some games, Link can use his sword to fire energy beams. Depending on the game, either any sword can fire a Sword Beam or only the Master Sword can do it. *Teens Are Short: In the games where he's a teenager, he's always one of the shortest humans, aside from children orthe elderly. Even girls his age are generally taller than him. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Link is shorter than everyone, and other characters even comment on his height from time to time. *Unskilled, but Strong: In the 2D games, Link's fighting style consists of large, slow, sweeping slashes and stabs, but with his legendary sword in hand, he's an unstoppable force. In most 3D games post-Wind Waker, he starts out as this but becomes a Master Swordsman by picking up more elaborate fighting techniques. *Wolverine Publicity: "Toon Link" is the most recurring design of Link throughout the series, having appeared in seven games out of nineteen. *World's Best Warrior: By the end of every game, Link becomes this. *Zettai Ryouiki: The Links from the original Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, A Link to the Past, andLink's Awakening have Type C.